The Lost Crown
by SurferGurl14
Summary: AU. Part 1. They were the Triumvirate. Queens. Fate has a new plan for them. Friends. Love. Power. Infatuation. Revolution. Courage. Faith. Betrayal. Drama. Enemies. Pain. But the journey is the one you never see coming; Dawn, May and Leaf sure didn't.
1. Prologue: The Longest Night of the Year

**A/N: Well here it is! Give it a chance. I hope you'll stick around for the journey.**

_**THE LOST CROWN**_

**Prologue: The Longest Night of the Year**

"_Laughing until your sides hurt are what friends are for."-Unknown_

"_In the world of women you either play by her rules or get destroyed."-Unknown_

* * *

There was a small girl that looked exactly like herself when she was younger playing in the street with two other girls. The sun was beating down on their small village. It looked as if they were playing in the middle of Ancient Egypt. The younger version of herself laughed and curled her toes to play with the soft ground beneath her. She was holding a rag doll that was clothed with a single piece of purple fabric and had thick black yarn to substitute hair. She, herself, was clothed in a white dress but it was peasant clothing that she wore. Her playmates, who looked like the younger versions of her best friends Dawn and Leaf, were dressed just as simple, except their dresses looked fancier as if made of silk. One girl had dark, midnight blue hair that danced with the gentle breeze that occasionally passed by, while the other has light brown hair, only a shade lighter than hers, that was straight and long. The two of them had two golden tiaras wrapped around the tops of their heads. She touched the top of her head and only felt the heat that her hair collected from the sun and the few loose strands that made her hair look frizzy. There was no tiara on her head. The girls were playing hopscotch on the bank of a river, the Nile, when suddenly they heard the shrill screaming of nearby women. Turning, they saw the women grabbing their children and prized possessions and running away from the river. One woman clutched her heart and pointed, in fear, at the river. Exchanging a few quick glances, the girls turned to wear the woman was pointing and saw a large amount of water, as if someone had broken a dam, rushing towards them. The amount of water could flood the whole town. Suddenly, she was grabbed up by the water, but held a tight grip on her doll as the water whisked her away from her companions. Water kept rushing further and further and she struggled to stay in the surface, gasping for air. Then suddenly she could see nothing. She woke up and saw nothing on her side. The Nile had expanded and looked the size of a lake. The water in the trench that once was the Nile glimmered under the sun. On the other side of the trench was her playmates and everyone else from their village. They were cheering for their safety and basking in the glory of the new water. She looked around at what was at her side of the trench. There was no people, no village, not even her doll was with her. All that fate left with her was the sand that surrounded and the small grains that were picked up by the wind and were blown away.

"Hello? Hello! Can anyone hear me?"She called. But no one answered back.

She was completely and utterly alone.

May woke with a start and took a deep breath. Next to her she saw Dawn and Leaf silently snoozing as they waited to arrive at their new boarding school.

She flipped over to the other side where she faced the window. She silently cursed that her mother was sending her to boarding school. Ew. Just the very thought of a proper school with tidy uniforms and strict schooling just disgusted her. High school was for having fun and making memories. But at her suggestion, Dawn and Leaf begged their moms to send them with her, wherever she was being sent. Their moms could not fight that. They had been friends since kindergarten and separating them would just be cruel.

It was a bad sign to have a nightmare right before they arrived too.

But that dream could never happen. She would never be alone. She was a Queen. Always was and always will be. And she always had Dawn and Leaf.

She turned back and looked at her friends and smiled.

_As long as I have them it'll be okay. And I'll always have them._

…

Her face was red with heat. She was so nervous.

_So afraid of what people might say but that's okay cause you're only human._

May looked over her outfit and then over Dawn's and Leaf's.

She was wearing black pants and a red laced tank top. She wore multiple necklaces and her makeup was well done. Was she underprepared?

She didn't try as hard as Dawn and Leaf but comparing herself to them she felt inferior.

She shook her head.

This was her time. Her chance. Her opportunity. Her journey.

She would take it with both her hands.

Smiling, she watched the profile of the campus pass before her.

…

May unpacked half her bags when she heard a chime from her back pocket. She pulled out her phone and saw a new text.

To: May  
From: Leaf

**hey! we are going to dinner so get your butt downstairs. its sushi, your fav!**

May smiled and abandoned her room, that she had to herself, to join her friends.

Dawn lead them to a Sushi restaurant she heard from their D.A. May noticed neither of her friends had changed. They were seated early and had a cute waiter with curly blonde hair flirt with them as he took their order.

Suddenly the door near them was opened, letting in a gust if cold air as a group walked in. The girls laughed louder than necessary and they were followed with guys, two looking as if they wanted to shoot themselves.

These girls…they were Queens.

But not by their own power. They were Queens by Kings.

May squinted and took a closer look at the guys; they looked popular and charming. Definitely kings.

So those guys…they are the ticket to the throne.

This marked the beginning, of their lives, of their fight, of the war.

* * *

A beeping noise woke her from her sleep. Groaning she opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. It was time for her to wake up. Slowly she picked herself out of bed and stretched her arms. She looked at her bedside table and saw a picture of Dawn, May and herself, wearing crowns and smiling at each other. She remembered the night the picture was taken. It was at the 8th grade Homecoming Dance, where she had been awarded Homecoming Queen for the 8th grade, not Dawn or May. Her. She gracefully walked about seven steps until she reached her bathroom door. The room was dark but she knew where the light was by instinct. She turned on the light and breathed in the sweet smell of the incense sticks. Then she turned to look at herself in the mirror. Instead of seeing her normal face, she saw a white, fragile, porcelain doll mask. A perfect and beautiful face with no visible faults. The way she had always wanted to be, the way she made herself to be. Slowly she untied the lace the stuck the mask onto her face and released its grip on her skin, a few of her light brown strands of hair flying up as this transaction took place. But even then she didn't see her face. She saw a terrible face instead. Still perfect, visibly but haunting, scary and evil. The face couldn't be human. It was too heart-wrenching. It had to be the face of a monster. But isn't that what she was? Could this terrible face be her own? Her reflection showed a pale face, with gloomy black eyes and blood red lipstick, but expression was horrifying. It was murderous. It was not moral. It was the face of a ghost or a vampire. Beautiful but nerve tingling. Suddenly the reflection of the monstrous face spoke to her.

"_You are what you have always been. And you will become what you have been destined to be. The fate you meet will have been coming for you." _A high pitched voice, that of a fake expression, sounded around her.

Leaf's eyes opened and she held the expression of a deer caught in headlights. She slowly let go of the breath she held. She rubbed her head. That had been terrible. What a nightmare.

She looked over at May facing the window as she slept and Dawn whose head was on her lap. She shifted her shoulders, without moving her legs so that she could look out the window.

What the heck could that dream mean? What was the fate that would be coming for her? She already knew that the two faces were her.

_Perfect on the outside but miserable on the inside. _

Outside her face had no visible faults, neither did her personality. She was sweet, caring and loving. But on the inside, the scary face matched her true demeanor. She was cunning, manipulative and selfish. Yes, that was hypocritical but she never said she was a saint.

She thought about the picture. The one from the 8th grade Homecoming where she was awarded Queen. Not Dawn or May but her. That crown was hers alone. But was it really? The three of them ruled their middle school together, the same way they planned to rule this new school. But that crown she got in the 8th grade wasn't hers. She shared it with her friends, just like they had shared theirs with her. Dawn won in 6th grade because she had the prettiest face, and that was all that really counted in a year where no one really knew each other. May won in 7th grade for being the party animal and the heartbreaker. The only reason she had won in 8th grade was because by the end of the three years, the other students had learned to fear May and Dawn. They chose her because she was the sweet one, the nice one, the one that showed mercy. She was chosen for her kindness.

She shook her head. She wasn't completely evil. Her sweet demeanor was actually how she was; there were just certain times when she needed to be cunning and manipulative. It was part of being a queen.

Slowly she brought her hand down on Dawn's dark hair and played with it softly so that she wouldn't wake her friend.

Leaf loved her friends, more than anything else in the world.

…

She exchanged looks with Dawn and May. Their eyes shone with their ambition.

"Obviously we'll be Queens of this school."

Confidence was key. There was no reason to be scared.

Leaf had straightened her hair so that her brown hair looked lighter and that it fell to her waist. She wore tight black skirt, silver sandals, and a green short sleeved sweater with a white cami underneath. Her eyes were outlined with black eyeliner and her new (and current favorite!) Vanilla lip gloss shone on her lips. A long layered silver necklace hung on her neck, hoops on her ears and a single silver bracelet on her left hand. Not to flashy but still statement worthy. Her green eyes shone bright as she fought down the unpleasant feeling in her stomach. No way was she scared.

First impression, here we go.

The campus suddenly presented itself to her from the windows of the car.

…

Leaf was jumping on her bed when someone started pounding on her door.

"Open the flippin' door!" Dawn was obviously in a good mood.

Leaf opened the door and barley grabbed her phone as Dawn yanked her outside the dorm. May soon joined them and Dawn dragged them to The Sushi Shack, Bell Academy's most popular restaurant.

She smiled as a cute boy with curly hair named Winston who spoke in a British accent took their order.

Leaf groaned as her eating was interrupted by cold air and obnoxious laughing. She turned and glared as she saw a couple of girls with some guys walk in a get seated.

These girls…they were Queens.

But not by their own power. They were Queens by Kings.

The guys were obviously the true power of this school. This would be easy work.

So those guys…they are the ticket to the throne.

This marked the beginning, of their lives, of their fight, of the war.

* * *

She was walking along a snowy road walking hand in hand with a guy who wore a scarf that blocked her view to his face. She kept looking up at this man, trying to figure out who he was.

_It's the mystery that makes him so intriguing._

Suddenly her mystery lover pulled her hand so that she made a quick twirl and he could hold her in his arms. There was where she saw his eyes. Nothing else but his eyes. His dark, black eyes bore into hers and she could see the reflection of her bright, sapphire eyes. His eyes showed no emotion but a deep yearning and confusion held together by restraint. Did this man love her? He tenderly held her hand and brought the other hand up to gently caress her cheek. She saw his eyes flash with realization and her he turned his head away and dropped her hand. Then in a blink of an eye, he was gone. She gasped and ran in the direction where she saw him heading. Her breath was strained as the icy coldness stung her nose. Her eyes flew around frantically. She saw mystery man up ahead. Running as fast as she could, she called out for him. He stopped in his pace and turned. He was on the other side of railroad tracks while she was restricted from joining him by warning bells and sounds that gave notice that a train was approaching. Then she saw mystery man's face; it wasn't one that she had ever seen before or recognized. When he smiled it was as if the sun turned dark because nothing could compare to how beautiful his face looked at that moment. Her eyes darted to his and there was a moment of electric attraction until they were separated by a fast moving train. She waited anxiously to see him again but when the train vanished from her vision so did he. He was nowhere in sight. She fell to her knees and started at the white soft snow whose perfection was spoiled with spots of brown dirt. Then she noticed hot tears also soiling the perfection of the snow. They were hers.

Dawn woke with warm teardrops building in her eyes. That dream was more like a tragedy. The ending should have been that she ran into his arms and they lived happily ever after. That's how it's supposed to be. There is supposed to be a happily ever after to love. That dream reminded her of what she had told Leaf a couple of days ago as they were packing clothes to bring to school.

"_I'm a person who will never stop looking for love."_

Dawn closed her eyes. That's what she believed. She never had fallen in love with anyone before except Leaf and May whom she loved as sisters. She had never even had a real crush, some small ones but not anything real or worth going after. She really hoped that she would find someone to fall in love with at this school because she knew that she would never find it in Twinleaf. She needed to go out, away from her home and explore. That's why she was looking in Snowpoint City. This new boarding school gave Dawn a good feeling, to have a brand new start where no one here knew her. But she speculated they would have to make a grand impression to be Queens in a school where she suspected everyone already knew each other. She looked down and wiped her eyes before tears fell on Leaf's black skirt.

She pushed the thought of guys out of her head. First thing was first. Be Queens of the school.

…

Okay, not a big deal. Breathe in, breathe out. Brand new start. Dawn, who was actually the most excited, was having butterflies in her stomach.

A single question bothered her: What if this school already had a queen?

_Then you dethrone her,_ the evil voice inside her spoke. _Exactly._

Dawn put a layer of dark blue eyeliner under her eyes.

Silently, she smoothed out her white dress and then grabbed a light pink cardigan to put on top so that it would be "dress code". She rubbed her feet with her Jimmy Choo shoes. She had painted her nails a light pink color and coincidentally matched her cardigan. She wore pearls in her ears and a simple pink jeweled necklace.

She wasn't trying to be Miss Demure. It just ended up being that way.

Her eyes were suddenly flooded with the sight of the campus.

…

Dawn walked up to the D.A of their dorm house, Vicky.

She was friendly enough. She told Dawn about The Sushi Shack and how the cheesecake served there was infamous.

That was all it took from Dawn to run to Leaf's dorm since it was the most near to the D.A office and drag her and May there. She was craving the lusciousness of cheesecake!

She giggled as their waiter Winston set her California Rolls and Chocolate Turtle cheesecake on the table when some laughter that was way too loud interrupted her heaven.

She looked over at some girls being seated with some guys. Her stare headed towards a purple haired boy and her heart burst. She looked at the girl to guy ratio and was relieved that he wasn't with one of the girls.

But the girls…they were Queens.

But not by their own power. They were Queens by Kings.

Dawn narrowed her eyes; she didn't like the look of the girls. Then she looked over the guys, especially the purple haired one.

So those guys…they are the ticket to the throne.

This marked the beginning, of their lives, of their fight, of the war.

_The story that has begun to revolve at full speed  
dyes the Earth red.  
The globe is an empty paradise.  
Let's save it with our hands.  
The endlessly continuing sloping road.  
Now, with all your heart, run through it, far away.  
Stand up! The hero is within me.  
There's no way I can lose to the towering target.  
Blaze up! My heartbeat is burning.  
I'm about to take back the forgotten tomorrow.  
A heated battle begins…_

* * *

**A/N: So the stage is set…for drama.**

**Okay this is how the story is set up. Each chapter is divided into three sections. It will tell the stories of the three individual girls. The "…" is a scene change in their part of the story.**

**Honestly this was the beginning, sorry if it was kind of cliquish but I wanted let everyone know where they started from the beginning, as Queens from their school coming to take power over a new campus. This is a female-centric story.**

**Their dreams are foreshadowing. Let me know your thoughts about what you think will happen.**

**As the story progresses, you will find out the girls' fears, wishes and insecurities; and you'll follow them as friendships are tested, lies are told, love is found, hearts are broken, betrayal is noted, plans are made, and true identity is found.**

**And every chapter will begin and end with some quotes or a poem or something in italics, that's also foreshadowing.**

**And correction there will be no Dawn/Gary. I meant to write Dawn/Aaron. I might add more couples as this story progresses.**

**And sneak peek for the next chapter:**

**-Dawn meets the mysterious "king" Paul Shinji and immediately falls head over heels, too bad every other girl in the school that a thing for him too…She also meets her friend Zoey after three years.**

**-**Dawn watched as May's chat indicated that she was typing.

_Is this guy Paul Shinji? Cause he has a Facebook._

**- May makes friends with Ash Ketchum, one of the "kings." And clashes with Brianna, who she finds is dating "king" Drew Hayden.**

-May smirked at Brianna as Ash approached her, keeping his promise to escort her to lunch. How Drew could stand Brianna, she didn't know.

**-Leaf makes friends with Melody and Marina. And also keeps an eye on the "king" Gary Oak, who they say is a charmer of snakes.**

-Leaf tipped her head, "Charmer of snakes? That is what you use to describe Gary Oak?" She secretly smirked as she saw Gary watching her from the guys' table.

**Look for further sneak peeks for this story and Corsula Cove on my profile…once I do that *sweatdrop* Corsula Cove update coming in the next couple days, promise!**

**Review and tell me anything you think will happen? Or anything about the story or the structure?**

**Till next time**

**~SG :)**


	2. The Phoenix King

**A/N: In case any of you are wondering, Misty will join them but in junior year and someone else will leave. AND when the songs come up, I suggest listening to them. It helps with the atmosphere.**

_**THE LOST CROWN**_

**Chapter One: The Phoenix King**

"_And you want three wishes:  
One to fly the heavens  
One to swim like fishes  
And then one you're saving for a rainy day  
If your lover ever takes her love away."  
-Three Wishes; The Pierces._

* * *

Leaf held her head high as she walked into her first class. The classroom was dark, blinds closed and the only source of light came from a dim light bulbed overhead with the seating chart on it. Dawn pointed out that they were seated by last name. May was isolated from them. Leaf took her seat in the third seat of the second row. Dawn was diagonal from her. May was in the middle of the classroom.

Then _they _walked in.

Three of the kings and that obnoxious queen and her followers. The queen had her arms all over the green haired king. His purple and brown haired companions walked on as the queen's friends tried to take their attention.

Leaf signaled May to come near. Dawn leaned in, "We each take a king, whichever is in most of our classes."

A boy with blonde hair walked up to the seat in front of Leaf where May was currently sitting. "Excuse me, but that's my seat."

May quickly apologized and ran back to her seat.

Leaf kept her eyes on the queen. She watched the brown haired girl sit down then she analyzed the spot on the seating chart.

_Brianna._

So Brianna is obviously the girlfriend of…she watched the green haired kid talk in the corner with his friends. _Dammit, _she thought, _Sit down already!_

She was especially shocked to see that because of the last names, that one of the kings was behind her and another was next to her.

_Oy._

The bell rang and Leaf quickly flipped to a random page in her composition notebook and wrote down three names.

Drew Hayden.

Gary Oak.

Paul Shinji.

Three of the four kings. She just needs the black haired one and that makes number four.

They needed to investigate these kings. Each one of them would take a king; one of them would have two. She silently prayed that she didn't have Drew Hayden and his leech.

Suddenly a boy tapped her shoulder. She turned to the boy sitting on her left, Gary Oak.

"Hey, do you have a pen I could borrow."

Leaf cracked a smile. "Of course." Anything for a king. She reached down and handed him a blue pen.

"Thanks. I'm Gary." That's when Leaf realized that she had just received one of his infamous smiles.

"No problem, I'm Leaf."

"That's not a Snowpoint name; you aren't from around here are you?"

Leaf gave him a flirty look, "What was your first guess?" Then she turned to her right to see Dawn chatting with a pretty girl with light blue hair. She snuck a peek back to see that Gary had turned the other way to talk to Paul Shinji.

She has to admit; Gary was _very_ cute.

Dawn looked over and saw Leaf giving her a look. "Leaf, this is Marina. Marina this is my best friend Leaf."

Leaf smiled, "Pleasure."

"Same here," Marina extended her hand and Leaf took it.

"Since we are doing introductions, I'm Barry," rang the blonde haired kid in front of her.

Leaf just smiled at him then joined Dawn and Marina in their conversation about cheerleading. The two of them were planning on trying out after school.

Then their teacher, Mr. Roark, started to get their attention for English by explaining the rules. That was followed by a moan from the class.

She turned to her left when she heard Gary snickering. He looked at her and motioned for her to come closer. She accepted and he whispered in her ear.

"This guy is such a toolbag." Gary nodded in Roark's direction to indicate that he was talking about Roark.

"Toolbag?"

"That just means he's a joke."

Leaf just gave him a look and turned her attention back to what Roark was saying. Gary's voice made her shiver.

Marina tapped Leaf, "Watch out for Gary, he's the biggest player at this school."

Leaf snuck to the page where she wrote down the names of the kings and wrote Flirty and Player by Gary's name.

She just knew. Sophomore year was going to be unforgettable.

...

She was so relieved by Dawn's text because she needed someone to sit with at lunch. Walking into her third class of math, she saw Marina. Leaf sat down next to her.

"Is it bad that I'm exhausted on the first day?" Leaf asked.

Marina laughed, "I think we all are."

Then another brunette walked in and hugged Marina and sat in front of her, "Marina! I haven't seen you since last year!"

"Same here! Melody, this is Leaf. Leaf this is Melody," Marina introduced.

Melody gawked at Leaf, "Oh my god! You are really pretty!"

Leaf smiled, "Uhm, thanks. I'm new."

Gary walked in and poked Leaf as he sat behind her, "Hey there Branch."

A vein popped in Leaf's face. "My name is Leaf and what are you doing here; this class is supposed to be for the higher level students."

"Well we have all our classes together. I'm obviously part of this 'higher level' that you speak of," Gary winked.

Leaf turned around and hit her face on the desk. "It isn't even lunch yet."

Finally the bell rang that dismissed then to lunch. Melody was chatting about taking a trip to the nearby outlets during the weekend and taking a girl's weekend, which all sounded really good to Leaf and Marina.

"But Dawn and May have to come too," Melody requested after hearing about Leaf's friends.

"Of course, they'll be delighted," Leaf promised on their behalf.

They were sitting at THE GIRLS lunch table. Next to them was THE BOYS lunch table.

"So Leaf, it looks like you were all friendly with Gary," Melody hinted.

Leaf scoffed, "Oh please, he's just flirting."

"Yeah Mel, we all know Gary. He's the charmer of snakes." Marina bit into her Oreo.

Leaf tipped her head to the side, "Charmer of snakes? Is that what you use to describe Gary Oak?"

Melody laughed. "Just keep this in mind. He'll try to charm you, but you're only a game to him. Don't fall for his spell."

She turned her head a bit and secretly smirked to see Gary looking her way.

_Maybe she would be the one to change that._

_..._

Leaf was relieved as the bell rang dismissing them. She and Melody walked out.

"I'm so glad the first day was on a Friday!" Melody laughed.

"I know! That was bad thinking on part of the school board," Leaf laughed too.

Melody yawned, "Well I have nothing else to do today, wanna get some coffee?"

"Sure!" Leaf followed Melody to a coffee cart. She tied her hair into a bun, to stop it from getting into her face. And it was hot. The pair of them ordered and then sat down on a bench in the shade, covered by a giant oak tree.

Sitting on a bench with Melody drinking coffee and talking about fashion made Leaf feel like herself.

"Snowy Outlet catalog!" Melody pulled it out of her bag and they flipped through the different stores.

Leaf giggled, "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Gary walked up to them, hands in pocket.

"None of your business Gary," Leaf laughed.

"Sure…" Gary snatched the catalog from Melody. "Snowy Outlets; don't tell me, all you girls are going on a shopping spree there."

Melody put her arm around Leaf, "Yup! Me, Marina and the newbies!"

Leaf laughed and looked up to see Gary smiling at her. "Don't tell me, that you and your friends are going there too tomorrow."

Gary clutched his heart dramatically, "You make it seem like I'm following you. Don't flatter yourself Leaf. We are going to pick up some stuff for football and just chill."

Leaf and Melody got up. "Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Leaf told him, before walking away.

AS she walked away, she heard her phone ringing because Dawn had sent her a new text!

To: Leaf  
From: Dawn

**meet in my room at 6. wear something to go clubbing in. we are gonna have fun tonight! ;)**

Ah, Dawn never failed her.

...

Leaf went early, at five thirty, to tell Dawn about their plans with Marina and Melody at Snowy Outlets tomorrow which Dawn enjoyed.

Then they traded stories about their day. As much as they hated to admit it, they actually liked Gary and Paul.

Finally May arrived and Dawn announced that they were sneaking out to Club 13.

After sneaking off the campus, they arrived after a ten minute walk. The sign was gigantic, they couldn't miss it. As they walked in they were consumed by the music and strobe lights.

That's when she spotted them (well she actually spotted Gary first but that didn't really matter). Gary, Ash and Drew were sitting at the bar.

_Underage drinking. _For some reason she expected a bit more out of them.

Instantly Gary had asked her to dance and May and Dawn both urged her with their eyes. She could feel them snickering and planning her wedding as she headed for the dance floor. A new song by Enrique Iglesias was pounding in everyone's ears.

"_I know you want me.  
__I made it obvious that I want you too.  
__So put it on me, let's remove the space between me and you.  
__Now rock your body. Damn, I like the way that you move."_

Leaf let the music take over as she raised her arms above her head and danced to the beat of the music. She felt Gary's stare on her. She felt his presence coming closer and closer.

She started singing along and Gary grabbed one of her hands and spun her around. She put one hand on his shoulder and he both one hand on her back.

"_Here's the situation, into every nation.  
__Nobody's ever made me feel that way that you do.  
__You know my motivation, given my reputation.  
__Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude.  
__But tonight I'm loving you."_

Leaf smiled at the relativity the song had to her situation. It could have been Gary's theme song.

"What are you laughing about little lady?" Gary asked.

"Just how this song fits in with your personality," Leaf gave him an angelic smile as he listened to the lyrics and gave her a suspicious look.

"_You're so damn pretty.  
__If I had a type then baby it'd be you.  
__I know you're ready.  
__If I never lied then baby it'd be the truth.  
__Here's the situation, into every nation.  
__Nobody's ever made me feel that way that you do.  
__You know my motivation, given my reputation.  
__Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude.  
__But tonight I'm loving you."_

"Oh really. Well let me guess that you have made those assumptions on what your new friends have told you?"

Leaf had nothing to say, but she felt like she had hurt his feelings.

At her silence, he continued. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

The he spun her around and kissed her on the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

Dawn walked to her second class after learning that the purple haired king was in her first. She sat in one seat and put down her books. She began playing with her pencil until she saw him walk in, Paul whatever –his-last-name-was.

He was the only one of the kings but he still had followers all the same. One of them she recalled as Barry, the blonde who sat in front of Leaf in English.

_So he's here too. _Dawn secretly smiled. _With any luck, she'd have to take him._

There was something about him. She wanted to know more about him. Her heart burst at first seeing him. Could this be one of those 'love at first sight' scenarios?

But she hadn't been introduced. That would have to be done. Soon.

She turned around to get her backpack.

"Dawn?"

Her head flew straight up. The girl sitting behind her had red wine hair, cut short. It took a minute, but then it clicked.

Zoey Nozomi. Zoey. They used to be friends when they were younger. Zoey used to be a cheerleader with Dawn until she quit, and left Dawn alone.

"Zoey?" Dawn asked.

"Ha, whoa. That's funny how we met up here!" Zoey laughed.

Dawn grinned and stood up to hug Zoey. "If you are still the Zoey I knew, I'm gonna have to run to hug you."

"Nah, I've loosened up, still a girl but still an athlete."

Zoey got up and Dawn hugged her. "It's been so long. Are you going out for cheerleading?"

"No way. I quit that years ago, you know. I bet you could be captain though."

"You think?" Dawn moved to sit back down when she bumped into someone.

_Oh no_. It was him. Paul.

Paul scowled, "Wanna watch where you're going?"

"I could tell you the same thing!" She shot back, "This happens to be my desk, jackass."

"Oh, I apologize Princess," he sneered sarcastically.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "The name's Dawn, not Princess."

"And my name's Paul, not jackass," he smirked as Dawn sat down, defeated.

Zoey moved up and took the seat next to her. "Wow that was intense."

"I know, what's his problem? He needs to go take a chill pill," Dawn rolled her eyes and snuck a glance at him.

He was looking straight at her. She looked at him and their eyes met. There was a moment where nothing else around took any form, until he looked away.

His dark eyes were so…mysterious.

_It's the mystery that makes him so intriguing._

"Wow," she whispered to herself.

A voice inside her pounded. _No, you cannot like Paul._

Zoey whispered to her, "I heard every girl in this school thinks he's hot; most of them like him but he's never gone out with anyone here. He's turned down all the girls who asked him out. And he doesn't ask out anyone."

"I don't see anything special about him," Dawn lied. "So anyway, how have you been, Zoey?"

Dawn just checked her texts before their peppy teacher, Candice started taking attendance. She was fairly young and just told them to call her Candice, or Mrs. C.

3 New Text Messages.

She pressed OK. One was from May, one from Leaf and one from Marina, the girl that sat behind her in English.

To: Dawn  
From: Leaf

**Gary Oak has all classes with me. shoot me now. and how come you and May get first lunch and I get second? gosh, can we do something fun tonight?**

Dawn shook her head. Bell Academy split their lunch period into two parts because of the large campus and population. Half the campus classes had lunch for the first hour of third class and the other half had it second hour of third class.

She snuck a look at the teacher to see if she would get caught texting. Candice was telling a story so she was safe.

To: Leaf  
From: Dawn

**have fun with Gary, I have Paul. he's terrible. and chill, Marina has second lunch too. make a new friend. and yeah we'll probably do something. you know how I do ;)**

Onto the next message…from May.

To: Dawn  
From: May

**King 4= Ash Ketchum. I have him and Drew and cowface (Brianna). This sucks. But Ash is nice :). See ya at lunch!**

There was no need to respond to that. She saw May after this class ended, because she had lunch before her next class. Of course May is already on a first name basis with Ash Ketchum and she's made the top of Paul's hit list.

Then a message from Marina

To: Dawn  
From: Marina

**So pumped for cheerleading tryouts! Let's meet at the gate, at 2 after class ends. Tryouts at 2:30.**

Marina and Dawn became fast friends because if their love for cheerleading. They were both going out for the JV cheerleading team.

To: Marina  
From: Dawn

**i'll be there for sure! can't wait. heard the uniforms are adorable. :D**

...

Dawn immediately sought out May for lunch but saw that she was already buddy buddy with Ash Ketchum, with Drew and Brianna following behind. May invited her to sit with them; she led them to a cute place under a tree.

Brianna immediately protested, "Ew that's just gross."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Oh our apologies,_ Madame Déficit. _If it's not grand enough for you, then leave. I don't have a problem with that."

Brianna sneered, "Fine, let's go Drewy."

Paul had to stifle a laugh as he approached.

Drew shrugged, "Actually, I'm thinking of sitting with the guys, Paul?"

"That's where I was heading," Paul walked forward after glancing at her. Dawn looked him right in the eye until he turned his face away.

Was it just her, or did he feel a spark as well?

Drew followed him and Brianna, neglected, ran off to where her friends were sitting.

"Who are 'the guys'?" Dawn asked Ash.

Ash was already stuffing a sandwich in his face. "They are just the guys on the JV football team. Paul is the quarterback and Drew is a cornerback. And Jimmy, you'll probably meet him sooner or later. Gary is on the team too, but he has second lunch."

While Ash was making jokes and May was giggling, Dawn began to feel like the third wheel. She felt like Ash wanted her to leave. She spotted Zoey and asked her to sit with them. Then Ash finally started talking about something she was interested in.

"There's a pretty cool club down the road from the campus. Every once in a while, Drew, Gary, occasionally Paul and I go down there. Actually we are going tonight," Ash explained in between bites.

"Hm, what this club called?" Dawn asked.

"It's called Club 13. Unlucky number or something but it's the coolest club around these parts."

_Hmmmm. Maybe she, Leaf and May should make an appearance there. That way they could get to Drew without Brianna's interference. _

_..._

What the hell? Why wasn't there a map to help her get around the god forsaken campus!

Dawn grumbled as she tried to find her way around to the cheerleading tryouts. Finally she came across a fence, on the other side was her destination: the football field. She looked around. _Great_, she thought, _No opening anywhere nearby._

Startling her, the football team ran onto the field. Dawn had to admit, the boys looked very nice and were especially toned. She smiled and watched them goof around and then pick up with their plays.

Suddenly one of them dared to approach her. Taking off his helmet, he flipped his hair to the other side and smirked, "I'm guessing you are another fan."

Dawn was disgusted to see that it was the amazingly hot jerk that she had met earlier. "Yeah…not really," she tried to humor him, "I'm actually trying to get around this fence."

Paul's smirk turned into a scowl, "Why? I don't expect you to be athletic, Princess."

"Cheerleading tryouts jerk." God! Why couldn't she think of any good comebacks!

She tied her hair up in a ponytail as she glared at him. He just chuckled, "Cheerleader, I had you pegged for the type."

"The type?" She narrowed her eyes; she knew she wasn't going to like this answer.

Paul just smirked, "Yeah, the type that's way too energetic, loud, not so bright…"

"I AM PLEANTY BRIGHT! God, you are so mean! Just tell me how to get on the other side," Dawn huffed.

"Well if you are so bright, I'll let you figure out how to get on the other side," Paul walked away to rejoin his team.

"UG!" Dawn yelled, but luckily Marina appeared on the other side. "I thought I heard you. What happened?"

"I don't know where the entrance is and I just got into a fight with Mr. Phoenix King over there."

Marina gave her a sad smile. "Just follow me and we'll get you on the other side."

After walking five minutes Dawn ended up at the opening. She stormed straight towards the football field, with Marina following her.

Paul was drinking out of his water bottle when she walked up to him.

"You are a terrible person and I hope you fall and everyone runs over you and then you get hit in the face with the ball," she told him.

Paul shrugged off the comment, "Thanks for sharing." Then he picked up his helmet and ran back onto the field.

"He is so infuriating!" Dawn complained to Marina.

Marina just shook her head, "Come one, tryouts are about to start. When we make the team, you have every chance to kill him."

Dawn enjoyed that thought.

...

Club 13 was the hottest thing Dawn had ever seen. The music was loud. The bar was open. The lights were flashing. And she was feeling the urge to dance. But then Leaf spotted the guys and ruined her mood.

They walked over to them and she was slightly disappointed that Paul was not with them. She needed to know why.

"Let's see we have Happy, Flirty, and Smirky; where's Grumpy?" The guys seemed amused by their nicknames.

"Clubbing isn't exactly Paul's style. He might show up but right now, he's probably lifting weights or something," Drew cast a curious eye towards Dawn, as if trying to read her reaction.

Leaf and Gary disappeared on the dance floor and May and Ash went to "get some fresh air". Dawn was left with Drew so she decided to take the seat next to him and order herself vodka.

Drew seemed surprised at her actions. He leaned forward so that she could hear him. "Your friend Leaf seems to have taken Gary's interest."

"But that will just be until he has her won't it?" she asked in return.

Drew just raised her glass, giving her her answer. He took a drink and then continued.

"So you must be Dawn, the girl that yelled at Paul a couple times today."

Dawn laughed, "That would be me, and he's just aggravating."

"Then it's curious that you wanted to know where he was," Drew smirked.

_Touché_.

"Well that was just to see if I need to take an Advil or something for my nerves."

Drew groaned and checked his phone, "Speaking of something for my nerves."

"Your girlfriend?" Dawn knew that this was going to put him a few notches down.

Drew gave her a look, "She has called me seven times, sent me fifteen texts and left me five-no wait make that six voicemails."

Dawn just laughed, "Stalker, if you ask me."

"You're telling me." She had a feeling that it was the alcohol talking.

"Why don't you just dump her," Dawn asked, sincerely.

Drew just shrugged, "It's complicated but I think that it's time that I do."

"I'm sure the girls at school will be glad to hear that," Dawn laughed.

"Nah, I think they all know that if I liked them then I would have dated them by now," Drew took another sip.

Dawn thought out loud, "That sounds like something…"

"Paul would say?" Drew finished for her, "Because it was him that said it. So I saw you and Marina trying out for cheerleading, how did that go?"

"We both made it. And we are captains for the JV team, next year we are gonna try and be the Varsity captains."

"Bold move, next year I'm gonna try and beat out Paul for captain of the team."

"That's a bold move on your part, just hit him on the head with a bat and tie him up. No one will notice."

Drew laughed, "Hey, you're all right."

"I can say the same for you," Dawn smiled.

A simple fist pound sealed their friendship.

* * *

Second class was going to be hell. She knew it. May sighed. It was History, her worst subject. And the icing on the cake? She was the one that had to look after King Drew Hayden AND King Ash Ketchum.

Ash sat next to her, interrupting her thoughts, "Hi. I'm Ash Ketchum." Is this how one of the kings acts? Friendly and not full of authority?

"Hi. I'm May Maple."

"I never saw you last year. I thought I knew everyone."

May smiled, "Well my friends and I just came here. So you don't know everyone anymore."

"Well we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Ash challenged. "I'd like to get to know you, May Maple."

_Could this be any easier? Oh wait. There's the other one, with the cow._ May sighed. _I guess I get one easy and one difficult._

"Well you could walk me to lunch," she suggested.

"Done," Ash promised.

Then the History teacher, Mr. Shirona started having a fit. "Brianna! Stop talking; you have plenty of time to annoy your boyfriend after class! Switch seats with Ash." The whole class started laughing, including Drew.

May waved as Ash groaned and got up.

"I don't know what you think you're doing but Ash will never go out with you," Brianna hissed.

"I was just being nice," May shot back, "What's your problem? Afraid your boyfriend's gonna dump you?"

"Drew loves me! He'd never dump me." Brianna started copying what Ms. Shirona was writing on the board.

"Everyone else around here thinks otherwise. It looks like you are just a little leech that he's sick of."

Brianna gasped. "I am not. You better shut your face or I will ruin you."

May laughed, "I'd love to see you try."

"I can! For one, I'm sure Ash isn't going to acknowledge you."

"Well I'll guess we'll just see about that." Those were the last words that May chose to acknowledge Brianna with.

Ms. Shriona was just talking and embarrassing students so she decided to give the boys nicknames.

Ash-Prince Charming (from Cinderella)

Drew- Prince Eric (from the Little Mermaid)

Gary- Aladdin (from Aladdin) May had to think about that one because she didn't know Gary but Aladdin was Leaf's favorite guy.

Paul- Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) May had no clue what to put for Paul so she texted Dawn who promptly replied with Beast. But May smiled when she realized Beauty and the Beast might define Dawn and Paul very well.

The bell rang what seemed like hours later and Ash walked up to May and offered her his hand, keeping his promise to escort her to lunch.

She smirked at Brianna who just pouted.

How Drew could stand Brianna, she didn't know.

"Lemme guess? You are wondering how we can stand her, aren't you." Ash asked May, knowingly.

"Well yeah, she's such a cow!"

"Hey that's mean, but appropriate. I mean she's Drew's girlfriend. Paul openly wishes that he'd dump her though."

May looked back at Drew and Brianna, "It looks like he's sick of her."

"I know. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

...

May walked into her fourth class, arm in arm with Ash Ketchum. So far today she had become very good friends with Ash, become Drew's favorite person to tease and Brianna's new enemy in the span of about 5 hours.

"Hey Red Riding Hood, are you trying to hide your face from us all?" Drew asked.

May rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you wish I was Drew. You should be honored to be in the presence of such beauty."

"Sure, I should be."

Ash came up and pulled Drew's hood over his head, "Quit being a dork Drew."

Drew put his hands up in defeat, "Alright I'm leaving, see you later Maple."

Ash and May stood by her desk when May though of something. "Hey give me your number so I can text you later."

"Yeah sure," Ash took her phone and put his number in. "Just text me so I'll get yours."

"Alrighty," May said, texting him.

"So after school, do you wanna get some ice cream?"

May nodded, "Sure, but I thought you were going to Club 13?"

Ash shook his head, "We get out at 1:30. We aren't going to the club until at least 7."

"Then I'll see you then," May smiled as the bell rang for them to sit down.

It took a bit until May realized what exactly Ash had asked her. _Was he asking me on a date or just as friends,_ she asked herself. _I'll go as friends and see what happens._

She really did like Ash's personality and how he was. And he was cute.

Suddenly she became more excited about being at this school.

...

She ran outside to enjoy the splash of warm sun rays on her skin. May laughed and spun around in circles, glad to be free from that stuffy classroom. She tripped on a rock and before she fell, someone caught her.

Ash grinned, "Hey there spunky, slow down there." He led her to a small table and told her to wait while he got ice cream. He came back with chocolate for him and cherry for her.

"Cherry's my favorite, how did you know?" May was astonished.

"Lucky guess," Ash handed her a spoon.

May turned around when she heard music behind her. The people working at the ice cream place had brought out a boom box and were playing music. Somebody to Love started blasting in that secluded part of campus.

"Hey Ash!" May and Ash turned in the direction of the voice and saw some guys wearing Bell's Academy Baseball jackets ushering Ash to come to them.

Ash turned to May, "It'll just be a minute."

"Go ahead," she ushered.

May leaned back in her chair eating her ice cream letting the music consume her. Even though it was Justin Beiber singing, whom she hated; the music wasn't so bad in that situation.

Actually listening to that song made May think about her favorite quote.

_When words fail, music speaks._

May looked over Ash laughing with his friends. One of the guys gave Ash a baseball jacket. When Ash held it up, she saw his last name on the back of it.

So he played baseball. Then she saw Ash nod in her direction and the guys decided to leave and Ash ran back to her.

"Sorry about that, they just needed to give me my jacket," he explained.

May held out her hand for the jacket. "This is cool; are you on the team?"

"Yeah last year I played football and baseball, but this year I decided to just do baseball. You know, you should come to one of the games."

"Definitely!" She agreed. "It'll be fun."

They spent the rest of the time, talking about music and for some reason ice skating. They walked back to her dorm house.

"We should make plans for tomorrow, there's an ice skating place. We can go around three-ish?"

"Okay," she hugged Ash then went to her room. Her mind was dizzy. That went a little too fast.

Then her phone vibrated. It was a text from Dawn.

To:May  
From: Dawn

**meet in my room at 6. wear something to go clubbing in. we are gonna have fun tonight! ;)**

May quickly replied okay then wondered what Dawn had in mind.

...

At six exactly May was allowed entrance into Dawn's room. Leaf was flipping through a Snowy Outlets catalog.

"I have an idea!" Dawn sang.

"What now?" May asked wearily.

"Let's sneak out to the club!" Leaf and May just looked at her like she was crazy but Dawn had on her smile.

The smile of a queen.

Then they were in. May silently thought that it would be fun to see Ash.

After being in the club for about ten minutes, Ash asked her to get some fresh air with him.

Outside was chilly but Ash quickly shed his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

"This view is amazing," she breathed. They could see the whole city from the top of the club and from the side they could see the school. In the distance they could see the mountains with the tops covered in snow.

"I know; this is one of the best places to live. I'm from Pallet Town with Gary, but we love it here."

"Pallet town, as in Kanto? I'm originally from the Hoenn region. Dawn is from Twinleaf, and Leaf is from the Orange Islands."

"Really, Drew is too. Paul's from Veilstone."

"We have pretty diverse friends."

Ash put his hand over hers, "Well that's another thing we have in common then, isn't it."

"I guess so, so point out the skating rink for me from up here."

Ash bowed, "As you command."

_When I see your profile in passing,  
__my heart begins to flutter and dance.  
__Listening to your voice as you talked,  
__I realized there was another "you."  
__I wish I had just a little bit of courage  
__to gaze into your eyes.  
__You may dream. Chase after it. If you can convey  
__these sincere feelings, your dreams can come true.  
__You may dream. Pure white love becomes wings,  
__as if the promise of an angel is coming true._

* * *

**A/N: Oh la la! What have we here?**

**Wow, this first chapter was 20 pages. I think I'm gonna cut these chapters shorter…**

**Review please and tell me what you think. ****Also, what do you think will happen next?**

**~SG :)**


	3. About That Kiss

**THE LOST CROWN**

**Chapter 2: About that Kiss**

"_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight.  
Just a touch by the fire, burning so bright.  
I don't wanna mess this thing up.  
I don't push too far."  
-Just a Kiss; Lady Antebellum_

* * *

"There. I have all four of them on PokéFace," May said as a notification appeared saying that Gary Oak had accepted her friend request.

Leaf smiled, "I accepted all of theirs yesterday but I had to add Paul. I heard he doesn't friend request anyone."

"NOOOO!" Dawn wailed. "Can I just live with Ash, Gary and Drew?"

"He is your king," May pointed out.

"It's below my dignity to add him."

As Leaf logged into Dawn's account and friend requested Paul, May smiled as Dawn tried to stop her. After a second Paul accepted.

"Whoa, it took that idiot three days to accept mine!" Leaf fumed.

May agreed, "Took him two days to accept mine."

Dawn just shrugged and proceeded to go through his profile with Leaf.

May laid on the bed, resting her head. She wondered how such different guys could be such good friends. Ash had added them the same day he met them. And they all had to add Paul who took forever to accept. Ash was something different. He was nice and he and in power. You would think that if they were actually power obsessed then they would kick Ash out since he would have been the weak link of the four. But she liked Ash, she liked him enough. And he would ask her out.

They split to go to their respective activities which were postponed two weeks, Leaf and Dawn to go shopping. May to her date.

She met Ash at the skating rink.

"Hey," he said pecking her cheek.

"Hi, you ready?"

"So ready, I've been excited for this all day."

It was a new experience for her. Skating with him. It made a difference.

Holding her hands gently, he swept her across the ice. It was like the waltz. She floated in a lovelorn daze.

They came back to campus and she was still in a daze. How could she give details when it just went by for her?

Drew crossed paths with them as walked towards May's dorm.

"Hey Drew!"

"Hey guys!" he said sarcastically. "Are you two planning on eating lunch with us?"

May pretended she had to think about it. Of course she had to say yes. "Well…that depends who "us" is."

"Me, Jimmy and Paul. You can invite Dawn and Zoey."

"Perfect. I'll just go grab them. Wait…no Briana?" she raised a hopeful eyebrow at Drew.

"Mad cow disease has been spreading around," Drew smirked at May's embarrassment. "We got into a fight. I told her not to come near us."

May internally jumped for joy. NO BRIANA. Best news she had heard all day.

"Well good for you, Drew."

"Don't try to hide your internal happiness Maple."

"Oh I'm not and you can bet that Dawn won't either."

Ash coughed as if to prove he was still there. "Well go get them, I'm starving!"

Lunch was confusing to anyone who wasn't there. And May was going to have a hard time explaining it to Leaf.

…

May was silently waiting. She didn't want to bore Leaf with the details of her date even though she had asked.

Why hadn't Ash asked her out already? This better not be a fling. And Drew and Dawn, at lunch. What was that? Surely they aren't going to date. They can't.

Drew has become easier to know due to whatever effect Dawn had on him. Was he bewitched? Ha, Drew Hayden bewitched by Dawn Berlitz. That could never happen.

But still, May had no idea why it bothered her. Dawn and Drew. Drew and Dawn. Their names don't even go good together!

Did Dawn think that she couldn't handle Drew? She needed to know. After lunch, May knew Dawn was clever but not deviously clever. Anyone who passed them would have thought there was a love triangle between Paul, Dawn and Drew.

And Briana's question burned in her brain.

"_What's going on between Dawn and Drew?"_

Nothing.

That's what she had said.

"May!"

Ash ran towards her, with Gary walking calmly, his eyes fixed on Leaf. The scowl of rejection written all over his face.

WHAT WAS GOING ON?

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

That question snapped May back to reality.

And she knew exactly what to say. She was ready.

"Yes."

* * *

To Leaf, this was nothing new. Dawn and Melody got along perfectly and May ditched their shopping day with Melody and Marina to go on a date. And she didn't even tell them. Dawn and Leaf knew they would get a whole analysis when she came back. But still...! Not even a notice.

She bet it was with Ash; the two of them were very comfy at the club that night.

Speaking of that night, Gary had kissed her. She internally winced as she remembered he and his friends were at Snowy Outlets today too, and she's be damned if they didn't run into each other.

As they entered Oddish Outfitters, Leaf pondered what she would say to Gary.

God, he just HAD to kiss her, didn't he? Bastard.

Why did he have to be such a good kisser?

"Hey Leaf, come check this out! It'd look great on you!" Melody called out to her.

Leaf smiled and, realizing that she couldn't think of anything now, decided to indulge herself in shopping.

Dawn and Marina threw her a white skirt, green sweater, brown shorts, black tank, a forest green dress and a blue ruffled shirt and sent her to the dressing room. Melody came time to time to throw her some new clothes, like a yellow, flowered dress and a black skirt. Mel. also threw shoes which Leaf had to avoid hitting her.

After the four of them bought up what seemed like the entire store, they walked out. Leaf was pulling out the necklace she bought to show Marina when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she turned to see who she hit, only to have the smile fade from her face.

She quickly turned around to keep walking but Gary grabbed her hand. "Hey, wait a minute there, Branch."

"It's Leaf."

Gary just smiled at her, "I knew that."

"So how's your 'supplies shopping' going?"

"I bought some pants too."

Leaf just nodded and smiled. A silence filled the air, until she decided to speak again.

"About that kiss," she started. Gary's expression picked up. "I just want you to know that it didn't mean anything to me."

It was Gary's turn to nod and smile, "That's cool. I'll see you around."

He turned and walked to where Drew and Paul were waiting for him.

Leaf just stared at him in confusion of his reaction until Dawn tugged her sleeve.

"Ash wasn't with them," Dawn whispered to her.

But she couldn't think about where Ash was.

All she could think about was Gary.

…

Leaf's mouth dropped. Ash had just asked out May. They are an official couple.

Of course, just as May and her were walking, they had to run into Ash and Gary and they just had to stop to talk to them. As Ash was confessing, Gary was staring at her intensely. And he laughed silently when her mouth dropped.

"Bye, May and uhhh, sorry I forgot your name," Ash apologized.

"Leaf."

"Bye, May and Leaf."

May squealed. "Bye Ash!"

"Branch," Gary nodded before walking off.

Poor May, her and Ash won't last. She gave it a month, tops. This was a relationship based on impulsive decision and quick feelings. Soon enough they would see that they weren't meant for each other. But good for May, getting, if not them, but herself in the King's section. They definitely needed at least one of them in there as fast as they could. She and Dawn had agreed, if would be May through Ash. But they had to find a fast way to get them in or keep her in before they broke up. And they did not have much time. As soon as May and Ash got out of their honeymoon period, it was splitsville.

She considered telling May this but she didn't want to ruin May's happy mood.

Her mood on the other hand, ruined, confused, shameful. She let Gary kiss her, like she was one of his cheerleaders he had following him everywhere. She was not one of them and she wouldn't be.

But where was she supposed to go from there?

Ignore him? No. He was her king, her responsibility.

Seduce him? Over her dead body.

Pretend it never happened? How could she? It kept replaying in her mind.

"Leaf? LEAF?" May snapped in front of her face.

"Oh what?"

"You totally just spaced out. Anyway can you believe that, Ash asked me out! I'm in."

Good on May, never forgetting the mission.

"And he's so cute. Have you seen that one strand of his hair that just…"

Leaf droned May out as she started going on about Ash. She had more important things to think about.

Namely, Gary.

She had to figure out what to do.

* * *

"You might be the biggest jackass I have ever met."

"Okay."

"Okay, that's it?"

"Okay."

"Are you ever listening to me?"

Paul turned and asked innocently, "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! She internally exploded. No one and she meant no one ever ignored Dawn Berlitz.

Of course, Leaf goes for lattes with Melody and Marina while Dawn comes back because she promised she would have lunch with May who probably forgot. Now she waits outside their dorm house along with Paul who happened to be waiting as well. He probably got ditched too if he was waiting for Ash- wait, why were they meeting outside the girl's dorm house? Whatever, it didn't matter. She turned quickly away from Paul to look for May. She heard May calling her along with Zoey.

"Hey guys!"

Then she noticed them, Ash, Drew and Jimmy with them.

"We are going to eat lunch together!" Ash cheered.

Oh the only reason you are cheering to have lunch as a group is so you can talk with May without people interfering. She had to give Ash credit, it was clever.

"Excuse me?" Paul growled. "What do you mean we are eating lunch together?"

"Probably, exactly what it sounds like Paul. Are you too scared to eat lunch with us? I promise I don't have any cooties," Dawn sneered.

She checked Drew's smirk and raised an eyebrow. She walked over to him and they walked together. In their group of seven, it was split as they walked towards a sandwich shop. May and Ash, her and Drew, Zoey and Jimmy were goofing around. And Paul solemnly walking by himself at the rear with his hands in his pockets. "What was that smirk?" she asked Drew.

"What smirk," he asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Speaking of dumb," he called out to the rest of them, "Where's Gary? And speaking of Gary, where's Leaf?"

Dawn answered on Leaf's behalf. "Lattes with Marina and Melody."

"Gary is sulking in his room," Paul answered.

"Sulking?" she asked Drew.

"Leaf told him something I guess."

Their picnic consisted of their seven underneath a tree with their sandwiches on plates and milkshakes on coasters.

May and Ash were secluded in their own little world but the rest of them were laughing loudly and having a grand time. So this is the way of royalty about here, Dawn mused. She could get used to this. She realized Marina, Melody and Jimmy were extended royalty.

Dawn felt Drew stiffen when Briana came by. She was walking near to them and Drew felt as if she was going to stop and join them.

"Hey best friend, I need a favor." Drew whispered in her ear.

"And that is?"She asked.

"Lean into me, I'm gonna put my arm around you. We are gonna act like May and Ash."

"Because of Briana?"

"Yes, I wanna scare her off. And in your case, we can kill two birds with one stone." Drew nodded toward Paul.

Dawn didn't really understand what Drew was hinting at but she trusted him. She leaned into him and giggled. He put his arm around her and smiled to her. She played with his hair.

"Use some conditioner will ya?" she whispered.

"Shut up. My hair is perfect. Look at them."

Dawn stole a glance. Briana froze. It was pitiful that her best form of entertainment was torturing that dumb girl. But she wasn't the only one. Their whole picnic froze, not that Dawn and Drew noticed. But Dawn noticed what Drew was hinting at.

Paul was staring at them, with- was that jealousy in his eyes?

After their picnic, Dawn was waiting for May after everyone left. She saw Briana stomp over to May and look at her. Dawn gave her a disgusted look in return.

To: May  
From: Dawn

**What does the mad cow want?**

To: Dawn  
From: May

**She wants to know what's up with you and Drew.**

To: May  
From: Dawn

**Jealousy much? Anyway I have to catch up with him. See you darling.**

So, Drew, this is what you went by killing two birds with one stone: Briana and Paul. She couldn't help but feel there was a third bird being hit as well.

…

Dawn found that Drew had beaten her to her thinking spot: their lunch tree.

"So I'm guessing you've heard."

She nodded. The news of May and Ash spread like wildfire between their groups.

"We all feel the same way I'm assuming?" He beckoned her to join him under the tree and pink sun was beginning to set.

"That we want to be happy for them but we can't when we know it's not going to last?"

Drew agreed, "Exactly. You, me, Leaf, Gary, even Paul can see that they aren't compatible in the very least."

"I guess Leaf and I can put up with it because she's happy."

"Look, there's something you don't know about Ash. He can't do long-term relationships. He sucks at them. He's too fickle in love. He changes his mind or falls for someone else. I mean Melody was broken when Ash suddenly dumped her and went after some other girl."

"Ash dated Melody? What about Marina?"

"Are you kidding? Jimmy would kill Ash if he came two feet near Marina with romantic intentions. Gary already warned Ash off Leaf, but I doubt he was listening. His attraction to May was instant."

"Whoaaaaa. Hold up a sec. Marina and Jimmy I can believe but Gary protecting Leaf? He has known her for what, two weeks?"

"Hey it only took us one day to become best friends."

Dawn sighed dramatically, "But Drew! This is friendship, his intention is love. That does not happen in one day."

"But sometimes it does."

Dawn turned and saw Drew looking at her then he nodded towards Paul who had been walking about twenty feet away and stopped to look at them.

"FOR THE TWENTIETH TIME, I DO NOT LIKE HIM."

Drew smirked and flicked his hair, "Never said you did."

"I don't. Remember that Hayden."

"Of course, Madam Berlitz."

At this time, May was standing near Paul and looked in the same direction as him to see Dawn and Drew laughing together.

Drew looked at Dawn, "But there is something about Paul you should know…"

"We've attracted too much attention Drew," Dawn cut him off spotting May. "Remember, May can't know any of this."

"Secrets," Drew tsked. "I thought you girls never kept any of this."

"I'm also sure that keeping this same secret from Ash is in violation of your Bro Code," Dawn challenged.

"Touché."

"See you tomorrow."

"Same, check your phone tomorrow before lunch."

Dawn looked at her strawberry pink phone before looking at Drew. "Fine."

She and Drew walked together before they split to their friends, Dawn to May and Drew to Paul.

"So," May asked, "Are you going to offering to relieve me of Drew?"

"Of course not, someone has to take Paul."

_There was a secret, one so small.  
One so rational.  
But in lines of love, irrationality rules.  
We are irrational with our love for you.  
Secrets pour on many sides, won't you care to listen.  
Protection; I don't want you to be hurt.  
Betrayal; what are you doing?  
Maybe rationality could help us all._

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Dawn and Drew are not going to be a couple, I didn't list them for the beginning so it will not be. For what I have planned for them soon, it would be gross. And also I suck at Advanceshipping, but not at criticizing it. That will come to an end soon. Hopefully, I'll be better at writing the other couples that aren't my regulars.**

**Next time: **May and Ash are staring to have some problems and they break up. Dawn realizes she really likes Paul, but decides to keep it a secret and doesn't take the time to listen to what Drew is trying to warn her of. Gary helps Leaf with an art project, leading to another kiss.

**Until then, Review!**

**-SG**


End file.
